


savior

by atrvcious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Argus Filch/Mrs Norris - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Original female character - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ok bye, Sad Draco Malfoy, so even though i despise dramione, thats a joke lamo i dont condone "fucking your cat" behaviour, this can be x anyone since i never mention the name or house or appearance of the reader, this is kinda shit but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrvcious/pseuds/atrvcious
Summary: he realized what love meant; and the thought wasn't exactly as scary as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> this can be Draco x anyone since i never mention the name so
> 
> WARNINGS: slightly graphic depictions of violence,suicidal thoughts,PTSD,cruciatus curse (?), torture, slightly graphic descriptions of dead people,depression,shitty writing and slightly OOC Draco.
> 
> "_text_" means me trying to do italics smh

_____

The peaceful and serene quietness of the Head Boy and Girl dorms was only perturbed by the sharp opening and closing of the intricately designed oak doors. Draco,though aware of the new presence,only looked up as he heard the annoyed sigh. He smiled to himself,closing his book and looking up at the long awaited intruder.

"You're early,I see," He quipped,smirk widening at the way her lips twitched and eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Oh,yeah,just couldn't stay away from my very amazing boyfriend,you know?" It was a rhetorical question,so his only reply was a grin at the obviously sarcastic -- but of course,true -- comment.

He watched as she struggled to get her feet out of her shoes,eyes tinkling in amusement at her obvious irritation.

She huffed once she finally rid herself off of them,heading towards the unnecessarily big couch and flopping down beside him,earning a small chuckle from the blond.

Amusement was practically radiating off of Draco,and it only seemed to elevate as the seconds passed.

"What's got you so happy?" She seemed all the more annoyed by his overly bright mood, and all he did was give a cheesy little grin and reply with:

"Nothing."

Though the reply itself was innocent,the tune at which it was said through was anything but and Draco realised how much he loved seeing his girlfriend annoyed.

Her irritation towards him was almost as comical as Potter's.

The little bastard.

Though delightfully entertained,he was still concerned for her frustration during the wee hours of the night.

He hooked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him,subconciously wondering how she was still so warm after patrolling for an hour in the cold hallways of Hogwarts.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" He asked finally,voice slightly muffled as it was said through her hair.

She cuddled up to his chest to get more comfortable before going up in a huge rant:

"Bloody first years! Ron and I were walking through the halls and we heard them talking. We went to catch them and turned a corner and collided with them and -- since our wands were drawn -- they fell to floor and the little shits bloody ran -- with our wands! We had to chase them down for fifteen fucking minutes,because,God,can they run fast! Finally Filch showed up after Ron and I had run our legs out,Merlin knows what he'd been doing all that time,maybe fucking his ugly ass cat -- but either way he caught them soon and returned our wands. Oh, and the kids have detention with him every friday for four weeks where they scrub floors clean,so at least something went right."

She huffed once she finished,resorting to playing with the buttons of Draco's definitely-not-too-fancy night shirt with a little pout adorning her face.

"I'm never doing prefect duties again." She concluded,and,to add to her annoyance,Draco laughed.

"Sweetheart,you're too much of a goody two shoes to not do your prefect duties."

"Shut up," She pouted, and Draco smiled before lifting her chin up with his finger and gazing at her.

"Whatever you say,princess," He smiled,before bringing his lips close to hers and capturing them in a sweet kiss.

He could feel her relaxing at his touch,could feel her sigh of content and her small smile against his lips.

He pulled back,stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead before she curled back up to his chest again.

"Forget about it now,okay? Go to sleep,you must be tired." He kissed her head softly,as a reply to the small mumble of "okay" from her.

He went back to reading his book,only this time with his fingers weaving through her hair and occasionally feeling her nuzzling up to his neck,which may or may not have cause his heart to flutter.

He was drowned in the world of imagination,where his thoughts had no limits and his mind had lost the track of time,the only thing it was consumed by were the words on the pages infront of him.

That is why only when he finally finished the book did he realize that itvwas terribly late. It didn't really matter,though,since tomorrow was a saturday and he wasn't really in the mood to go to Hogsmeade after last year's... events.

The war had obviously done a lot of damage,even to Hogsmeade. Though it didn't really have any physical destructions,the place still looked haunted.

It was isolated during the war,and though it has been a year since the infamous Battle of Hogwarts,the homey feeling of Hogsmeade has yet to return. Not to mention the absense of one of the Weasley Twins from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes...

The war had taken its toll on everything and everyone. It came like a monster,clawed the people's hearts and threw them around like a ragged doll,mercilessly,and left hollow space in everyone,it seemed.

The war had come in like a fire,crackling wildly and eating everything up in an eerily short -- but seemingly long -- amount of time,diminishing but leaving a huge destruction behind.

It never spares anyone.

And it certainly didn't spare Draco. He was left with the guilt of knowing that he had caused a major part of this,and with the ghastly nightmares that were too real. The painful reminders of the cruciatus curse and the disturbingly pale skin of his dead classmates,the screams and wails and terrified faces of the Dark Lord's _toys_, people he liked to torture for fun,people he ordered Draco to torture for fun,little kids he had to kill and toture and blood,all of the blood-

It drove him to insanity.

Suddenly (or maybe it was building up all along,and he never really noticed),oblivion seemed very inviting. He would do anything to have peace of mind,to think about nothing,to have no recollection of anything; death,something he was so frightened of,something he would do anything to avoid,something of which the simple thought of had fuelled all of his actions that lead to this abyssmal reality, now seemed like his only escape from this life he wouldn't even wish upon his worst enemies.

When he was so deep in these haunting thoughts,when even his best dreams made him wake up drenched in sweat and shaking with uncontrollable tremors and repressed sobs,and when the idea of simply not existing was _so_ delicious-

She was there.

She held him as he cried,as his demons were trying so hard to get to him but she wouldn't let him go -- wouldn't let him drift away. She was the one who stood up for him when they pointed fingers,called him all sorts of horrible things and wished him death,something he'd begun to wish on himself as well. Draco Malfoy was never an easy person and he knew that and never really did anything about it,but she never stopped trying.

She glued what remained of his sanity back together. She was the light at the end of this dark tunnel -- which was,unfortunately,his life -- like an angel,who saved him,saved him from his most dangerous enemy which was,ironically,himself,and he couldn't really be any more thankful for it.

Because she was always there,holding his hand and standing stubbornly beside him,never once leaving him even if it was fatally dangerous for her. If it wasn't for her,his savior,he wouldn't be here,and he realized now -- as he looked down at her peaceful sleeping face -- how much she meant to him.

He realized that he would go absolutely insane if she wasn't here,beside him in every step in his life.

He realized what love meant; and the thought wasn't exactly as scary as he thought it would be.


End file.
